The present invention is directed to a light module, and in particular to a compact LED light module.
Lighting is necessary in a broad array of applications, including interior residential and commercial lighting, cabinetry and office furniture lighting, and lighting of residential and commercial appliance units. LED lighting is known, but may require numerous LED lights to obtain the proper lighting for a given application or otherwise provide inadequate lighting of distally located objects.